


Nowhere to run

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Forced blowjobs, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: Arthur seeking revenge on a woman that killed his son.
Kudos: 7





	Nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the people that don't like rape don't read because there is rape in the story.

It’s a good month since Arthur went looking for the ones, that killed his son and the mother of his son. They were shot over a mere ten dollars. Who would do some thing like that? Why kill someone over ten dollars? It’s not worth taking a lives over. No matter whoever done this will pay for what they’ve done, I don’t care what has to be done. Arthur thought.

He stopped for the night to rest, somewhere middle of nowhere. He had one more a woman to track and knew he was closer to her about a days ride. But he need rest because it’s been a long time since he had a good nights rest, so he thought it wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep. 

He set up camp and got a fire going, he ate whatever he had on hand. He sat there watching the fire until his eyes went closed, he started to dream about the time he was with his son. I remember how much he loved that boy and his mother.

Soon after he remembered how much he loved them, he saw them get shoot by faceless shadows. He woke when he heard her scream for her son and help. 

I should have been there, I could have protect them. “I can’t help not feeling guilty on top of that I can’t stand this pain.” He said out loud to no one.

“How long are you going on with this Arthur?”  
“Javier how long have you been standing there?” He asked.  
“Not long.”  
“What do you want?” He asked.

“Arthur, Dutch is worried about you.”  
“Tell him I’m fine, now leave me alone.” he said.  
“Dutch told me to do every thing to get you back.”

“No, I’m not going back until I make everyone that killed my son and his mother suffer.” He said.  
“So I can’t do anything to get you to go back?”  
“No,” He said.  
“Alright I’ll tell him you’ll be back when your ready to be back.”  
“Thanks Javier.” He said.  
“No problem Arthur, I understand why your doing this. I better leave before Dutch send a search party for the both of us.”  
“Yeah see you later.” He replied.  
“Just get some rest before you go.” Javier said while he walked over to his horse. 

Arthur just watched him go, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Morning came he was glad because he was tired of having a restless night always waking up from a bad dream and sounds.

Arthur picked up camp and went on the road again.

He wasn’t letting or anyone get in his way to get revenge, he already shot the others that she was with.

Now Arthur was tailed her to some town out middle of no where, she slipped by him a few times. He found her trail right after she thought she lost him, she was soppy at keeping her trail hidden from him. Maybe she doesn’t know that I’m trailing her after all. He thought. On the other hand she must know I’m coming after her because she keeps trying to threw me off her trail. Trying to fool me by thinking she went one way but cleanly she went a different way that she tried to get me go. He thought. She knows all to well that I’m trailing her, then she should know that she has nowhere to run also. He thought after he hitched his outside the saloon where she had hitched hers.

He walked into the saloon found her drinking with a group of guys, she was pleased talking about she and a few of her close friends pulled of a robbery and murder.

“How did you get?” one of the men.  
“Not much, it was only ten. But I enjoyed killing her son, because he was getting on my nerves then I shot her. She remained me of a girl I hated when I was still living my parents.” 

She got no reply from the men, she just kept drinking. Arthur moved between two of the men, and joined her no matter how much he wanted to drag her out of the saloon and kill her. He brought her drink after drink while she went on bragging about the robbery and killing them, and thinking she got away with it.

First mistake she made as an outlaw never think you’ve got away with anything until some time has past. Second mistake don’t go bragging about what you have done. God this woman has no clue what it takes to be a good outlaw, she must be new at the life. Arthur thought as he listened to her bragged. 

“Yeah it was so easy, the most fun I’ve had robbing someone. I also enjoyed shooting the boy while the mother begged for me not to pull the trigger. I shot him then her in the head, after I shot her as well.” She bragged to him, she was drunk to realize how much trouble she was in.

“I want to toast you on a job well done miss.” He said.  
“Oh it’s a pleasure to be toasted by the great outlaw Arthur Morgan.” She said.  
“Oh you know me?”  
“Yes, your name is well known in the these parts. You’re the reason why I became an outlaw.” She said.  
“Well, in that case share some drinks with me.” he said as poured her a shot.  
“Sure the pleasure is mine.” She said.  
“No, the pleasure in mine.”  
“Both of ours.” She said.  
“Yes,”

The finally mistake she made she will pay dearly for. He thought while he kept pouring her whiskey. She drank and drank until she was to drunk to sit or stand without leaning on him.

That’s when he grabbed her around the waist and drugged her from the saloon, when the bartender wasn’t looking. Once outside he made her get on his horse, she got on without questioning him. He took her to a ran down abandon cabin in the middle of the woods. 

She had passed out before they got there, soon as he got off the horse. He pulled her down from the horse and took her inside the cabin, he took her to the bedroom. 

He tossed her on the bed like she was nothing, and ties her ankles to the bed. He left the other one untied, he just wanted he tied to the bed so she couldn’t run away. 

After tying her to the bed, he went to the chair in the room and sat. He waited for her to wake up, he didn’t plan for falling asleep while waiting. But he was more tired then he thought, he slept until morning when he was awakened by a frightened woman.

Screaming for help as she paced back and fourth next the bed, where the rope only let her go.

He stood and walked over to her, “You’re the man from the saloon, the one that kept buying me drinks.” She said.  
“Yes, I am.” He said.  
“Why? What do you want? Why did you bring me here?” She questioned him.  
“Well, I wanted you drunk so I could get you here.”  
“Why?” She asked.  
“So I can take you here as for the rest of your questions, you asked I don’t see why I have to answer them.” He said as grabbed her by the back of the neck.

“Why am I here?”  
“My turn for answers.” He said.  
“What?” She whimpered.  
“Months back why did you kill a mother and her child?”  
“Because she wasn’t giving us anything, I got tired of her not giving us money.”  
“From what I heard is she already had given you money before you shot her son. You wanted more didn’t you?”  
“Yes,”  
“Couldn’t you see that you weren’t going to get more from her?”  
“Yes,”  
“So you shot her because you couldn’t get more.”  
“Yes,”  
“Well, he was my son and I was going to marry her you bitch.”  
“So this is your way getting revenge? Is tying me to the bed and making me feel sorry for what I’ve done?”  
“I’ll get my revenge but isn’t not like that. I’ll make you sorry what you have done and make you beg for mercy.” He said as he shoved her on the bed. 

She scrambles to her knees, soon after he shoved her. He watched as she realized what he planned on doing to her, by the way he was staring at her.  
"Oh yes girl I will rape you." he said after he saw fear in her eyes.  
“Please sir don’t.. I mean Arthur why can’t you just kill me?” She pleaded.

He grabbed her by the ankles and jerked her towards him, “Because I want to take pleasure in making you suffer.”  
“Please Arthur I don’t want my first time to be by force, with a man that I don’t know more then a name." She whimpered. 

He smiles at her mischievously, “Virgin huh?” He asked as he rubbed arching need after hearing that she was a virgin.  
She watched him with fear in her as he rubbed himself, “Yes, please I beg you don’t rape me.”  
“Oh this all more the sweeter.” He said as he was getting harder.  
“Please I’m sorry for what I did.” She said with fear in her voice.  
“To bad I like virgins.” 

She jumped from the bed and tried to run for the door, she forgot about the rope tying her to the bed. She came to the end of the rope and fell to her knees, he grabbed the rope and started pulling her towards him. She fought as she was being drugged a cross the room.  


"Please don't do this." She pleaded.

“If you scream no one will hear you because we are middle no where. There no one close by that will hear your cries for help.”  
“I’m begging for your mercy. Isn’t that what you want?”

He darkly laughs at the kneeling girl in front of him, “ It’s not that easy, you will beg me to be merciful. But my mercy will not be that easily given.” He said as he knelt in front of her.

“Please I don’t want this.” She pleaded with tears running down her face.  
As she kept watching him as she dragged herself away from him. He just sat there with a smile on his face, as he watched her ill tempt to get away from him.

After a while he got tried of watching the little mouse struggling to get away from it capture. 

He grabbed her by the ankle again, started pulling her towards him. She put up a fight this time, he didn't toy with her. He managed her close to him. Earning him a strong kick that landed hard in the face.  


This only angers him, he smacked her hard a cross the face. Before climbing on top of her, he tore her shirt off her. Her little hands smacking and punching him as she tries to get him off her.

“If you fight me it will only get worse for you.”  
“Please Arthur don’t rape me.” She pleaded in a cry.  
“Cry and plead all you want, it’s not going to stop me making you suffer.” he said as tore off her chemise.

She started twisting and squirming, fighting to free herself as he roughly grabbed her breast. He roughly grabs her nipples and pull them.  
"Stop." She whimpered out in pain.  
“Just relax you might like what I’m going to do you.”  
“No, I’ll never relax and let you manhandled me.” she said. 

He pressed his mouth to a breast and lightly kissed it, before biting her hard. She cried out in pain and fear as she fought against him. He just roughly played with her breast, with his hands and mouth while she cries for him to stop. 

With his attention else where, she saw her chance to kneed him in the crotch. She tried to make break for it before he recovered, again she forgot about rope. She got to the end and fell landing hard on her wrist, it broke on connect. With her good hand she worked on the knot, she barely had time to free herself before Arthur stood. 

She ran for the door soon as the knot was untied, she was about to open the door.  
"No," He growled as he slammed his hands against the door.  
Both sides of her little frame, trapping her with no where to go. 

“You not leaving here not before I’ve had my fun with you.” he said before he forced his month on hers.  
She bit him to break the kiss, “If you plan on killing me just do it get it over with. ”She screamed at him.  
“What’s the fun in that little mouse?” He said as he grabbed her with back of the neck and dragged her to the bed.

Soon as he got her to the bed he tossed her onto the bed, she got on her hand and knees. Just as he started crawling towards her, soon as he got closer she kicks him in the face again. That didn’t stop him from getting closer to her, she tries to kick him again but he dodges it.

The third one is the charm, it landed hard square on his face. He wiped the blood from his mouth before grabbing her, he back handed her. She fell to the mattress holding the side of her face, “ I beg you just kill me.” She cried as she stared at the man was just sitting there on his knees watching her with a hungry look in his eyes. He sat there rubbing himself thru his pants. 

After a while he grew tired of just watching her lay there whimpering and crying.  
“Take off your pants woman, I’m done playing games.”  
“No,” She cried.  
He hits her again but harder, “Do it.”  


She only looks at him shaking her head no, while getting on her hands and knees. She sat there holding her broken wrist in her lap, “you have another chance to do what you are told before I do it for you.”

She just shook her head, “Oh well, this is more fun anyways.” He said as before he throws her on the bed.

She put a fight while he fought to get her pants off, she punched him in the face after he got the rest of her clothes off. He licks the blood from his already split lip from being hit so many times in the face.  
He smacks her hard in the face, “I’m getting tired of you hitting me.” He said as he tied her wrist and ankles to the bed. 

After gets done tying her to the bed, he moves away her. To remove his clothes while she watches him strip.  
He walks back over, watches her squirm in front him. She tried no to look at him, but he grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him.

“Look at me while I’m talking to you.”  
She tries her hardest not look at him, “No,” She whimpered as he forces her to look at him.  
“You might as well get just to seeing me like this because this is going to be a while.”  
“Please stop.” she pleaded as he climb onto her.  
He sits there straddling her chest, “I need you to do something before we start. Now open that little mouth of yours.” He said as he stroked his harden member. 

She shook head no, “That wasn’t a request, I’m getting tired of you saying no to me.” He said before he grabbed her by the head and forced her to open her mouth.  


He shoved his cock into her mouth, "Suck me bitch." He said in commending voice.  


She refused his commend, he pulled his cock out and forced it down her throat. He forcefully rammed it in and out until she choked on him, he removed it and watched her. 

He laughed as she coughed and trying to breathe again. He watched and waited for her to get her breath back, “You better do what your told, lets try that again shall we?” He said as he held his cock.

She looked up at him with tears pouring down her face, “Good you finally are getting it, you finally realized that your fighting a losing battle.” He said after he saw didn’t shake her head no. 

She only whimpers as he put himself into her mouth, "Now suck, you know what happens when you don't behave." He said.  
She don't fight him this time, because she don't want it rammed down her throat again. She sucks him like he wanted, he went back to fucking her mouth, this time he wasn't as rough with her. 

Moments later but it felt like hours to her since he put himself him in her mouth. He cam and made her shallow it, "Are you sure you never have done this before?" He asked as he pulled out of her mouth.  
"No, I've never done anything like this." She said before she threw up.  
  
"To bad I have to kill you, your a natural sucking cock." He said as he got dressed and went outside to have a smoke. 

He walked to his horse to get whiskey and a blanket from his horse. After he entered the cabin, she looked at him with tears still running down her face. He walked over to her and covered her with blanket. 

He turned to walk away, “I thought you were going to rape me.” She said softly as she watched him.  
“Why rush?” He asked as he sat down on the chair.  
“How long do you plan on keeping me like this?”  
“Don’t know.” He said as he opened the bottle of whiskey and started to drink.  
“Someone help me.” She screamed.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch.” He yelled at her.  
“No, you bustard.” 

He got up and tied a bandana around her mouth, “Save your screaming bitch.” He said as he went to his chair and sat. He drank bottle after bottle of whiskey until he passed out, the next morning he woke to cries. He looked at her and found that she was asleep. He got up and walked over to her, he sat down next to her. He reached over and pulled the bandana from her mouth, she woke up. 

“Are you thirst?” he asked.  
‘Yes,” she said softy.

He gave some water, after she got done drinking.

“You must loved your son.”  
He grabbed her by the jaw, “You don’t talk about him.” He said as he squeezed her jaw.  
After he let go, ”You were crying for him in your dreams.”  
“Shut up.” He said before he smacked her hard a crossed the face. He stormed out and left her there tied to the bed while he went hunting. 

Hours later he came back with some food, he after cleaning the meat he started cooking. After awhile he sat down with a plate of food in front of him. He looked her, “Shit I might as well feed you too. After all I want you to keep your strength. I wasn’t going to let you eat while I had you but I think I should so you can keep fighting me when I really have fun with you.” 

“At least you can give me my clothes, so I don’t have to be naked all the time before you decide to rape me.”  
“No, I’m not letting you have your clothes because you don’t need them anymore. Beside I like your naked form, I can’t wait to sink my cock into you.” He said.  
“Fuck you.” She screamed.

“I’ll be the one doing the fucking and it’s good to hear that you still have some fight. As for your clothes I burned them while you were asleep so if did run you wouldn’t try, and I’m keeping you tied to the bed by your ankle. ” He said free her from the bed all but her ankle.

He took her to the table and forced her to sit. 

“You have to be hungry.” He said.  
She didn’t say anything, she just went to eating and drinking the water he sat at the table for the both of them. He sat down as well and ate with her.  
“Why are being nice to me all of the sudden?” 

She didn’t get an answer out of him, he just quietly ate. She just ate what he put in front of her, after they got done sharing a meal. She went to the bed and covered herself up, she laid back down. 

Moment later he was slightly drunk, he walked over to her and sat there. 

He looked at her, when she didn’t make move. “You know what needs to be done.” He said.  
“No, I’m not going to suck your cock again.”

"Yes you will, I know you don't want it rammed down your throat again. " He said as he pulled her by the neck until her face was above his lap.   
She watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, she tried to shake his grip on her neck. 

“No,” She whimpered as he squeezed as she tried hard to shake his grip.

Her struggle was in vain, when he became angary and shoved her mouth hard on him. This time he didn't care that she was choking on him. He was done with her not behaving and giving him want he wants, every time she fought him he was going to make it worse for her. 

He didn’t let her up until he cam in her mouth. 

She threw up again, after he moved away from her she stood next to the bed in front of him.

“You either let me go now or fucking kill me. If you don’t I will kill you after you pass out from drinking to much.” She said before she punched him hard in the jaw.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her naked form against him. “Oh yeah, you think you would get away with that do you? You know who I am and you should know I’m with Dutch.” He said as shoved her away from him.

She just stood there staring at him before she realized that wasn't a idea. He must of knew that she realized that killing killing him was a very bad idea. By the look on his face told her that she knew she couldn't get away with killing him, he must of saw the frighten child before him when she realized it. 

“You can’t keep forcing your cock down my throat.” She said  
“You can’t tell me what can and cannot do, as long as you are alive. I get to have fun with you, there’s nothing you can say or stop me.” 

She started to say something but stopped, because she realized there was nothing that she could say or do to keep him from hurting her.

“What’s that you want to say?” He asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Good, now take my clothes off.” He ordered.

She shook her head, “You know you better expect that it’s going to happed. Do it now.”  
She just shook her head, he slapped her hard a cross the face before throwing her on the bed.  
“Stop telling me no.” He growled at her.

She crossed her legs, "Oh come on open up this when the fun starts." He said as he pulled her legs open. He crawled between them before she had a chance to close them again.   
He pinned her down on the bed, “I’m not going to do what you asked, if you want your clothes off then do it you damn self.” She said as she tried to push him off. 

He reached down to unbutton his pants and pushed them pass his hips, ”I don’t need my clothes off for this.” He said before he slammed his cock hard within her depths. “That’s it girl, you will take every inch I have to give you.” he said within a moan with each rough shoved into her

She screamed out as he continued to slam into her, she fought against him while he brutally forced his way on her. 

“Please stop this.” She cried as he pounded into her.  
“mmmmmm you feel so damn good. " He said within moan.  
"Please stop." She cried as she fought to push him off her as good as she could with a broken wrist. 

"I’m not stopping, until I’m cumin so you might as well, try to enjoy the feeling of my cock inside you.”  
“No, your hurting me, please I’m begging you stop this.” She cried.  
“No,” He growled as he pulled his chest away from hers.

He pulled out just to get on his knees, “Oh th..” She was cut short when he roughly grabbed her by the hips.   
He jerked her into his lap and slammed himself into her, he nearly pulled out again just give her another thrust into her. With each hard thrust he went in deeper, until he couldn't go deeper within her. He just settled with just roughly bouncing her on his cock. 

“Ouch, please stop.” She screamed as she tried to pull herself free from him.  
He stopped thrusting, to roughly grabbed and play with her breast. “I told you I’m not stopping until I spill my seed into you.” He said. After a while he got tired of roughly playing her breast, he tried to kiss her. But she kept turning her face from him. 

This only made him angry, he settled with just slapping her hard a cross the face. After the third slap he tried again this time she allow him to kiss her, he forced his way with his mouth just like he forced his way in her. He bit her lip hard when she didn’t open for him, he kissed his way down her neck to her breast and bit down hard.

After while he went back to thrusting into her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head while he continued the brutal assault on her body. With her screams and cries to drive him on, he didn’t stop until she had no more voice. 

Several hours later

He finished with a hard thrust into her spilling himself within her, he withdrew from her and watched her. He could barely see her because the only light from the fireplace.

She looked at him with tears still streaming down her bruised and bloody face, “Please kill me.” she pleaded softy. 

“Oh no, I’m going to kill you yet.” He said as he pulled his jeans back up.  
“Please I want this to stop.” She cried.  
“Only when I see that I’m done with you, is the only time I will kill you.” He said as he grabbed her by the back of the neck. He pulled her to him and licked her neck before dropping her back on the bed. 

He walked away and left her to cry while he stepped outside for some air and a smoke, he sat on the pouch and fell asleep 

She curled herself into a ball and cried until she fell asleep.

Arthur slept until what it seem like mid day, he got up from the pouch and stretched before returning to her. He stripped his clothes and crawled between her legs, she woke to him touching her pussy. 

"Oh, little girl you bleed for me last night." He said as he traced along the dried blood on her.  
He thrusted back into her after he got done tracing the blood.

“Please no more.” She cried.  
“To bad I want more.” He said before brutally breaking her again.

Moments later he finished with her, he finally gave her the death she pleaded for. After cutting her throat he got dressed and left the cabin to return to Dutch.


End file.
